The Pokemon Gang
by meercatangel
Summary: Misty meets up with Ash and the gang after going through a family ordeal. It's up to Ash to find out what happened, before the flashbacks arrive...
1. Chapter 1

It was a new morning in Cerulean City, and Misty was pretty tired. She had spent the last four months catching water Pokemon. She had a Marill now, after spending countless hours swimming in the River Cordia trying to catch one. And now she was on the way to the Quartz City championships, to compete.

"Misty!"

Misty opened her eyes sleepily. "What?"

Daisy stood on the doorway, her blonde hair gleaming in the rays of sun that were streaming in through the open window, the breeze gently ruffling Misty's long jagged red hair.

"Why don't you come down for breakfast sweetie, you've got a big day ahead of you." Daisy smiled, buttoning her pink cardigan over her long green dress.

"OK." Misty yawned.

"Good, I'll go and feed the Pokemon. You get dressed."

"Sure." Misty said, throwing off the blankets.

Daisy smiled again, and disappeared through the door. She was always so bright and bouncy, and today Misty was going to be like that too.

She threw on some short blue denim shorts, but paused before she pulled on her yellow vest and braces. She was going to be different. She threw on a bright pink spaghetti strap top, and a light green cardigan that was almost the same as Daisy's. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and went downstairs. Daisy was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling again. "What?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"You look, different. In a good way." Daisy added.

Misty blushed. "Thanks."

"Some friends are here to see you."

"Really? Mom came back with Lily and Violet?"

Daisy's face softened. "No honey, but they are just as special."

"They aren't, they couldn't, they're here?"

Daisy nodded.

Misty rushed into the huge pink kitchen. Sure enough, he was there.

"ASH!"

"Misty!"

She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms for a hug. She couldn't believe he was really there. He held her in front of him.

"Misty, you look different."

She smiled. "So I've been told."

She heard a cough, and turned around. _There was a girl with him!_

Ask sensed Misty's surprise. "Oh, Misty, this is May."

May smiled and waved slightly. She had scruffy brown hair tied with a bandanna, and a red shirt over tight black shorts.

Misty forced a smile. "Hi. My name's Misty."

May smiled awkwardly. "I guessed. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ask said you used to travel with him."

"I did, for a while."

"Hey Misty, remember me?"

Misty turned. "Brock!" She hugged him too, suddenly exhausted.

"Save some for me!"

Misty knew that voice. "Tracey!"

He was next for a hug before Daisy walked in. "Who wants pancakes?"

"I do!" five voices chorused.

"Pika-pi!"

Misty smiled down at the little yellow Pokemon.

"I have a friend for you." she said sweetly.

She rummaged in her backpack, and finally brought out a pokeball.

"Go Marill!"

She threw the ball, and her Marill emerged in a flash of blue light, and sat cutely on the floor in front of them. They sat and talked around the kitchen table for a while, which was a huge glass tank with a thick glass lid, so they could glance at the Goldeen whilst eating. Misty noticed after a while Ash was gone. She nodded at her guests and said, "I'll just be a minute." Then she walked out into the Cerulean Gardens, being careful not to trip over Marill or Pikachu as they capered around the kitchen floor.

She walked through the garden, through the path surrounded by beautiful fountains and pools. Then she saw Ash, sitting on the rim of the fountain of her as a mermaid. "Ash!" she called. He looked up, startled. Then he saw Misty and went back to staring at the ground. Misty was shocked. He'd been so glad to see her, what was wrong? She walked slowly up to the fountain, and sat on the rim beside him. "Ash?"

He sighed. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Misty, why did you go?" He looked up, and stared into her eyes.

"I, I-"

"I woke up, and went into your room at the hotel, and you were gone, and your keys were on the bed. You just left."

Misty remembered why she had left. It had been the morning after the ball, the Grand Ball at Opal City's Hotel. She remembered how she had been all dressed up in a dress made to look like a Goldeen's tail, and how she had desperately searched for Ash when the slow song had come on, and had parted the crowd and spotted him and saw….

"Because you danced with Samantha!" Misty blurted out.

"What?!"

"All night at the Grand Ball, even with the slow song, you were dancing with _her_!"

"Well, I never thought you'd mind!"

"You are so blind!"

"What did you call me?"

"What, are you deaf as well?"

Misty's eyes were flashing dangerously. Ash was angry too, gritting his teeth and glaring at Misty.

"Why do you care who I dance with?" Ash retorted.

"Because when you were dancing with her, I was sitting alone on the front steps, outside, in the cold, alone!"

"You said alone twice." Ash smirked.

"You are such a jerk! I-"

"Well, it wasn't like you were short of offers, was it?"

Misty was taken aback. "What?"

"That creep Rudi from Trovita asked you if you had a good singing voice, and what did you do? You went up onstage and sang with him, sitting on that stupid black piano!"

"But-"

"And what was I supposed to do when you got off the stage and then you were asked to dance by Gary, Rudi, and the other gazillion adoring fans when the slow song came on? You wanted me to wait for you?"

Misty started to speak when a sly smile crossed Ash's face, and he started to speak.

"Mind you, if you'd danced with Gary, at least that would be the first time I really _wouldn't_ have cared when he'd tried to rub it in my face!"

Misty took a nanosecond to think about what he'd said, then she lunged at him with a scream.

It was like it was in slow motion.

She lunged at him, hitting him with her fists, shrieking insults at him, whilst he hurled them back, and then she pushed him, and he fell backwards, but grabbed her wrist whilst he fell so they both tumbled backwards into the water.

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think they're doing out there?" May asked Brock, lazily drizzling the syrup onto the remains of her pancakes with her spoon. "Probably just-

Brock was cut off as they heard a yell, followed by a splash.

Tracey was the first one to leap to his feet. "That sounds like trouble, let's go!"

May and Brock nodded, and rushed out the kitchen door, shutting the door behind them, closing in the Pokemon.

Misty's vision blurred as she sank under the water. She kicked out, and broke the surface, taking deep breaths. Ash was gasping, pouring water out of his hat. Misty scowled.

"I hate you."

Ash stuck out his tongue.

And then he looked at her, and she looked at him, and both realised they were sopping wet. And then they both burst out laughing.

Ash stood up and offered a hand to Misty. "Thanks." Misty said shyly, and grabbed it, allowing herself to be hauled up. "What's going on here?"

Misty blushed as red as her hair as she saw Tracey, Brock and May staring at them. "We heard a big splash, and came rushing out to see what is was, but we can see you're OK." May said, turning a little red herself. Misty realised she was still holding Ash's hand, and dropped it quickly. "I gotta go dry off." she said, and ran off towards the house. Ash ran after her, leaving the others bewildered and slightly bemused. He saw her scoop up Marill as she rushed through the kitchen. He caught Pikachu's hand as he hurtled after her, swinging the little yellow Pokemon onto his shoulder. Forgetting he was still wet. He was just behind Misty when a large jolt shocked him.

"Aaargh!" Ash yelled as his hair stood on end. He felt the similar sensation of falling, as his vision darkened and he hit the floor outside Misty's bedroom.

Misty heard a yell and opened her door as Ash landed at her feet. She jumped backwards, expecting him to get up and blush. "Ash?" she said gently. He was out cold. "Daisy!" Misty's sister came running. "What's wrong-aah!" Daisy squeaked, as she raced down the hall. "What did you do to him, Misty?"

Misty was annoyed. "I didn't do anything, Barbie. He was wet and put Pikachu on his shoulders, you figure it out. Just make sure he's OK, got it?" she snapped, and went back into her room, slamming the door.

"Is he OK?" a voice came from behind Daisy. She looked up, (she's on her knees beside Ash) and saw May.

"Oh, hi May. Yeah, he'll be fine. Listen," she lowered her voice a little, and cupped her hand round the side of her mouth. "why don't you go talk to Misty? She needs someone to talk to, and I'm just her annoying big sister. Please?"

May was going to refuse, but she couldn't help but say yes to Daisy's pleading eyes. "I guess so." she sighed.

"Oh, thanks May!" Daisy gushed, and then slapped a hand over her mouth in case Misty heard. She put a finger to her lips, and then blew a tiny silver whistle. May heard no noise, but at once a Blastoise was beside them. Daisy lifted Ash onto it's back, and led it down the corridor to the nursery. May took a deep breath, and walked towards Misty's bedroom.

Misty was furious. How could she have been so stupid? There was only one thing to do. Go alone. Her confused Marill had had a lesson from Pikachu, and it wasn't willing to go back into the Pokeball. She threw her secret supply of food from her bedside drawers into her backpack, along with her Pokeballs, and some empty ones. She was ready. She walked calmly into her en- suite bathroom to get dressed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Misty?"

It was May.

May opened the door nervously. "Hey Misty." Misty just stared at her, standing in the middle of the room, her hair soaked and wearing a long fluffy pink towel with a seahorse on it. "I'll just be a minute." she answered, and walked into her bathroom.

May fidgeted with her gloves. "Uh, Misty, is anything wrong?"

Tears pricked Misty's eyes. _Yes! You're travelling with my best friend and brainwashing him with that bimbo act!_

"No. Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little upset earlier."

_No duh! _"Well, I was just embarrassed about being soaked in front of you guys."

"So you're OK?"

_OK? If gut wrenching love was OK, then yes! I'm fine. If my mom hadn't left with my two older sisters, yes, I'm fine. If you had never met Ash, I'd be FINE! "_May, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure." May left the room as Misty broke down sobbing on the bathroom floor.

**Poor Misty. R&R. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash opened his eyes. He was laying on a big bed in the Cerulean nursery. His head hurt.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Daisy trilled. Ash jumped so much he fell out of his bed.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You were running after Misty, and you were wet, and you pulled Pikachu onto your shoulders, and, then you crashed to the floor, and now, here you are!" she sang, in her happy voice.

Ash couldn't stand it. "Can I go?" he asked.

"Of course, silly!"

"Good. I need to see Misty."

Daisy sobered up a little. "Ash, maybe you should wait, she's a little, how should I put this," Daisy stopped to think for a moment.

"Unstable." she decided.

But Ash was already pulling on his jacket to leave. He swung Pikachu onto his shoulders, and adjusted his baseball cap, leaving Daisy alone in the nursery, nervously calling, "Ash, wait…"

Misty steadied herself. She needed to pull herself together. She wiped her eyes, and pulled on some shorts and a green vest, topped with a light pink sleeveless zip top. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and put her hand on the doorknob, when she heard footsteps in the hall. It was Ash! Misty had to think fast. She looked around, and spotted Marill sitting on the window seat. Think, Misty, think. Marill was blinking at her from the window. That's it! The window! Misty locked the door and raced over to the window. It was jammed.

Ash hurtled up the hall to Misty's bedroom. Pikachu was tugging on his sleeve as he ran, but it was no use. He got to the door. "Misty? It's me. Ash."

Misty heard his voice and pulled harder on the window.

"Are you OK?"

Misty pulled as hard as she could, but it was stuck tight. She turned to her frightened Pokemon. "Marill, help me!" she pleaded quietly, praying Ash couldn't hear.

"Misty? I'm coming in." Ash tried the door, only to find it locked.

Misty was nervous as she heard the handle move.

"Misty? Misty, what's going on? Why did you lock the door?"

Misty pulled on the window with all her strength, urging Marill to use a little water to make it slippier. She knew Ash could break down the door if he wanted.

"Misty?" Ash was worried now. "Misty, if you don't answer me, or unlock this door, I'm gonna break it down!"

Misty pulled hard, and with a jerk, the window opened a little. She turned to her Pokemon and surprised it with a flash of blue light from her Pokeball. "Sorry Marill." she muttered.

Ash braced himself. "OK Misty. One…."

Misty tugged at the window.

"Two…"

She lifted her leg over the sill.

"Three!"

Ash burst through the door in time to see the last of Misty disappear through the window.

"MISTY!" he yelled.

Hearing him yell her name, Misty looked up, swinging to one side on the ivy she was clinging to.

Ash was leaning over the windowsill, the curtains billowing around him. "What are you doing?" he yelled over the deafening noise the gales of wind were making.

"I have to leave Ash. You don't understand!" Misty called back, her face white, her hair flying around hair, the wind causing the ivy to swing dangerously.

"Misty, you can't go on your own!"

"Yes I can! I'm not as hopeless as you think I am!" Misty hollered over the wind.

Downstairs, unaware to what was happening to her little sister, Daisy was wrestling with the switch to turn off the water slides. The wind would make a whirlpool at the end, and she knew her darling Horsea would hate to be sucked into one of _those _at the end of the flume, never mind the innocent little children that would probably be thrown off before the end by the hurricane winds that battled outside. Finally, she got the switch to OFF, and went to make the guests some more pancakes.

Misty was desperately trying to hold on, but the ivy was becoming harder and harder to hold onto as the wind lashed viciously around her head.

Then she heard a snap. She looked up, peering between her eyelids. The ivy was beginning to break! Ash had looked too, and was now finished with doing nothing. "Misty, take my hand!" he called, leaning slightly out of the window.

"No!" Misty cried. "I have to do this!" The ivy snapped again, it's tendrils barely able to support Misty's weight. The sudden jerk as it snapped made Misty scream and try in vain to hold on.

"Misty! Take my hand! Do it NOW!" Ash hollered.

Misty looked down at the masses of dry pink water slides she might hit, and back up at Ash. She reluctantly reached to take his hand.

"That's it, Misty, nice and slow. Be careful!" Ash cautioned soothingly.

Misty nodded and gulped, edging herself up the vine. Their fingers were almost touching when…

SNAP!

The ivy snapped, and Misty let out a scream as she plummeted towards the slides. "MISTY!" Ash yelled, snatching too late at thin air.

Misty landed with a bump on one of the slides, and immediately started sliding forwards at top speed. Misty screamed as she was tossed from side to side, going faster and faster down the water-less flume, when she finally landed with a bump in the empty swimming pool.

Ash tore through the house, grabbing Pikachu from the kitchen, stopping only briefly to explain what had happened to the others.

"She fell out the WINDOW?" Tracey yelled.

"Yeah."Ash panted.

"Is she OK?" May asked with concern.

"I don't know." admitted Ash sadly.

"Where is she going, what does she have to do, why does she want to go alone?"

Ash opened his mouth to say he didn't know when a voice said from the kitchen door, "Perhaps I can answer that."

**Who is this mysterious voice? IS Misty OK? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Misty clambered over the ladder of the pool, and sat on the emerald grass in one of the meadows that surrounded Cerulean. She rummaged through her backpack for Marill, and let it out with another flash of light.

When it emerged, looking thoroughly confused, Misty embraced it in a huge hug. Tears running down her face, she told it how sorry she was.

Ash, May, Brock and Tracey all stared at Daisy, who had overheard them talking, and felt it was only necessary to explain what was wrong with her little sister. "Well, it all started about two weeks before you, uh, 'lost her'. Our Mom, Coral Waterflower, came to the gym, and tried to take it over. Our Dad is dead, so she thought that she was the owner, but in his will he left it to me."

Ash nodded, it was starting to make sense.

"Coral kept telling Misty how her mermaid act was all wrong, how she was swimming in the wrong formation, and how we didn't have enough Pokemon here." Daisy continued.

"It was only a matter a time before Misty had had enough. She snapped, and told Coral to leave and start up her own gym somewhere else."

"Isn't that a little extreme? Even for Misty?" Brock said suddenly.

Daisy evaded his eyes, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Daisy?" May prompted gently.

"It was awful!" Daisy broke down, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Coral had Misty up every day at 5am, just to catch more water Pokemon. Me, Violet and Lily were OK, we were the 'pretty' girls the 'perfect' girls, Mommy's little babies. But she made Misty work like heck. And then, one day, Misty woke up to find that Coral had been 'having trouble' with Misty's Dewgong. It wasn't, sleek enough." Daisy said through gritted teeth. "So Coral sold it. To Team Rocket."

May clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, how horrible. Poor Misty!"

Daisy nodded, and swallowed. "Misty was so upset. She hates anyone helping her, she just wants to prove to Coral that she's as strong as we are."

"But, where are Lily and Violet?" Tracey wondered aloud.

Daisy took a deep shuddering breath, her sobs escaping her as she told them.

"Coral took Lily and Violet to set up their own gym, she tricked them, she told them it was only for a week, but she lied! She lied!"

Ash glanced out of the window. "We have to go now, to get her back."

He looked at his friends, who nodded. "Let's go." he said.

As he walked out of the kitchen, he laid a hand on Daisy's shoulder. "We'll get them back, Daisy. You'll see." Daisy sniffed and nodded.

Then they ran out of the back door, and through the Cerulean gardens.

Misty gathered up her things, and zapped Marill back into it's Pokeball. She had to leave, before the others, mainly Ash, came to look for her.

That would just be awful. She pictured Daisy's face as Ash told her. Then she stood up, ready to go, trying to fight back the tears.

Ash tore through the gardens. It was going to be hard to do this, he knew, Misty was every bit as tough as she had been all those months ago when she had travelled with him. But now she had her family to worry about. Now it was personal. She would be even tougher.

Misty walked along the dusty track, her backpack swinging over her shoulder. It was a long journey ahead of her. She would take maybe weeks to get there. But it was worth it.

The gang walked though the gardens silently. Ash had slowed down, and was now walking with the others.

"I guess Misty is really serious about whatever it is she has to do, huh?" May asked no-one in particular, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, there's no way she'd just leave like that otherwise." Brock replied.

"Just what is it she has to do?" Tracey asked.

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew the answer.

Misty stopped a while down the track to rummage in her backpack. She lifted out a Pokeball. On it was a little bubble sticker she used as identification. She gazed at the ball, reading the name engraved. Horsea.

_Flashback._

_Misty's arms were sore, and her lungs were aching. She'd had enough of swimming now. She started swimming towards the shore, the edge of the river, a grassy ledge. Then she saw the shadow, and her heart sunk. _

"_Young lady, get back in the water. You still haven't caught me a Horsea."_

"_Coral, I've been swimming for three hours. There isn't any here. I'll go upstream tomorrow."_

_Misty swung her arms over the end of the ledge, trying to hoist herself up, but sank back under the water as Coral pushed her back._

"_It's not good enough Misty. I want a Horsea."_

_Misty spluttered. "I can't find any!"_

_Coral laughed. "Then look for one!"_

"_I have been looking for one all day!"_

_Coral's smiled disappeared. "Misty, you're not coming back into that house without a Horsea."_

"_Get one yourself."_

"_How dare you!"_

_Coral struck Misty across the cheek, her long fuchsia painted nails scratching her hard. Misty's blood trickled into the water, creating a pink halo around her orange hair._

"_Good." Coral stood up and walked away, leaving her youngest daughter to be pushed to safety by some Goldeen. _

_When Misty opened her eyes, she was face to face with a little Horsea._

_Feeling the scratches on her face, she caught it quickly, tears running down her face as she injured it._

_End of Flashback._

Misty gripped her head and sank to her knees, sobbing.

Ash and the others didn't know it, but they had to reach Misty sooner than they thought….

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The moonlight filtered through the leaves, dappling the grass where Ash and his friends slept. Ash was fast asleep,inside his tent, having a nightmare. He dreamt that Misty was being stricken again and again, and he was uselessly screaming, struggling but held back as if by invisible arms…

"AAAAAAAGH!" he screamed, jerking out of his sleeping bag. Throwing off his blanket, he unzipped his tent and crawled out onto the moonlit grass. He stood up, and walked over to the rushes, gazing down into a pool where a school of Goldeen slept peacefully. He looked up at the moon. "Oh Misty, where are you?" he asked urgently, wishing she would answer him.

Misty stumbled over tree roots and rocks, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was so tired, but she needed to find Sapphire Mountains, and her sisters, and finally face Coral. But right now, she needed sleep. Marill knew Misty needed sleep. They had always shared a special bond, and Marill could feel how tired Misty was. With a flash of blue light, the little Pokemon shot from it's Pokeball, crouching down in front of Misty, causing her to trip. Misty landed on the soft grass. She saw Marill in front of her. "What do you want?" she muttered. Marill squeaked, and looked deep into her eyes, chanting it's name softly until, before she knew what was happening, Misty fell into a deep sleep on the emerald grass, her long red hair being used as a blanket by her faithful Marill.

The sun shone, and Pidgies sang as the morning arrived. Ash, Tracey, May and Brock rolled up their sleeping bags, took down their tents, and fed themselves and their Pokemon before Ash came up with a plan.

"OK, we'll cover more ground if we split up. Daisy mentioned a place named Sapphire Mountains, so that's where we have to go. We all have map, and Pokemon, we've been fed, so we're ready!"

"Good thinking Ash. Good to see that your stomach isn't the only thing you use!" Brock grinned.

"Ha ha." Ash groaned. "OK, I'll go with May, Brock, you go with Tracey."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Ash. I think Brock should go with May, and we should go together." Tracey said.

"What? Why?" Ash asked, surprised. Then he grinned. "Oh, I get it, you don't want me and May together."

"No, I just think that judging how hurt Misty was last time she saw you and May together, it would be a better idea if you weren't with her!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault Misty's jealous!"

"Maybe not, but it's your fault that you're so naïve to Misty's feelings!"

Ash blushed.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Brock intervened. "Come on, this is not helping us find Misty. Let's go already!"

"Fine!" Ash cried.

"Fine!" Tracey yelled,. And they sped off into Emerald Forest, leaving May and Brock behind.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" asked May.

"They'll be fine." Brock grinned, watching the two retreating boys race into the forest.

"I just wish I could say the same for Misty."

Misty awoke to the sunshine. Suddenly, she realised where she was. "Oh no!" she cried. "I overslept!"

She rounded on Marill. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded angrily.

Marill squeaked indignantly.

"Oh, be quiet!" Misty snapped crossly. "We'll just have to make up for the lost time. Come on!"

She started to walk away, before realising Marill wasn't moving.

She turned around, and saw Marill propped up on it's tail, glaring with it's arms folded.

"Would you get a move on?" Misty cried.

Marill shook it's head.

"Fine! I don't need you!" Misty yelled, and turned to walk away.

_Flashback._

_"And another thing!" Coral yelled. "Do you call this pool clean?" she motioned to the grimy pool next to them._

_"But I haven't started on it yet!" Misty protested._

_"And why not?" her mother demanded._

_"Because I was training Marill, that's why. Marill's important to me. I'll clean the pool after I've fed the Seaking!"_

_"Oh no you won't young lady, I want that pool done NOW!" Coral blasted._

_"But, Coral, the pool will take me two hours to clean properly, and the Seaking need feeding now!"_

_"Well," Coral breathed, "You should have thought of that before you decided to waste time training that oversized balloon with a tail!"_

_Marill squeaked angrily._

_Coral turned to face it. "Shut up, you little rodent!"_

_"Don't speak to her like that, you old witch!" Misty cried angrily, her fists clenched._

_"What did you just call me?" Coral asked quietly._

_Misty trembled as her mother turned to face her._

_"I said, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Coral screeched._

_"You heard." Misty said icily._

_"That's it!" Coral took a step forward and pushed Misty into the filthy pool, icy water flooding over her daughter's head. Misty came up spluttering._

_"You know Misty darling, that little rodent might be worth something. How about I sell it to Team Rocket, hmmm?" Coral laughed._

_"Don't you dare sell her, you creepy old witch!" Misty shouted, her head bobbing above the disgusting water._

_Coral stopped laughing abruptly, and glared at Misty, her eyes narrow and sparkling with hate and malice._

_"That really is it."_

_Coral spun around, and picked up a huge seashell they used as a prop for the underwater shows. She threw it hard, and it hit Misty, smashing across her face. Misty cried out in pain, as shards of seashell stuck in her hair, and bruises already started to form on her face._

_"I have had it with you, you horrible girl!" Coral turned to a spike in the water. "Feraligatr, teach that girl a lesson she'll never forget! Diamond Jaw!"_

_Coral's Feraligatr sped towards Misty, who screamed and tried desperately to swim away, floundering in the freezing water as Coral watched._

_The Feraligatr's fangs were becoming hard as Diamond, ready to sink into Misty's leg……..BANG!!_

_There was a flash of blue light and Marill attacked, ready to protect her beloved owner……._

_Coral stalked out of the gym pool house with her Feraligatr, leaving her injured daughter and her Marill floating unconscious in the murky water._

_End of Flashback._

Misty sank to her knees, then collapsed on the floor, sobbing. She crawled to a huge hollow tree to hide, before she slipped into darkness.

She didn't want to be found. Not by anyone. As she hauled her limp body inside and curled up on the leaves, she called Marill, who was leaning over her, tears dripping from it's eyes. It too had seen what Misty had seen. "Marill," Misty whispered to her beloved friend, "I love you."

Then everything went dark.

**Will they ever find Misty? Will Misty ever stop being controlled by her flashbacks? R&R!**


End file.
